User talk:Master Mold
Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Devil Incarnate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:35, August 30, 2009 Adminship If you're still interested in this wiki, perhaps you should apply to adopt it. If accepted, you'd become the admin and bureaucrat of this wiki. We haven't had an admin in months. The one admin, Cubez0r, made the wiki, contributed only twenty-four times, and then left. One and a half years ago. You'd surely be granted your request. You meet all the criteria at the top of the Adoption requests page, you have over 1.6k edits across Wikia, and you have the most edits on this wiki of anyone. - Elecbullet 18:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, I have already posted a request. Is now up to Catherine to check it out and decide. Master Mold 03:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ohhhhhh. I am freaking blind. ffs. :On the subject of admin stuff, if you haven't already noticed, I've been working on a theme for the wiki. It's a dungeon theme, and I think I did a really good job with it. Click here for a pic of what it would look like. :If you're Since you were accepted to become admin (And I'm sure you will be!... you were)) then would you consider making this the default theme for the wiki? I really think I did a good job with it. It's better than the default blue-and-white layout - Elecbullet 21:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. congratulations! How to apply the skin Okay, it's easy to apply the skin. All you would have to do is go to User:Elecbullet/monaco.css, then copy EVERYTHING in there to Mediawiki:monaco.css. HOWEVER, you shouldn't do it JUST yet. You see, the current skin links to images on my Imageshack (an image hosting website). If we make every person who loads this site have to load those pictures... then my bandwidth may be overloaded, and then that'd suck because there would be no background images. So if you agree with my idea, we can upload the pictures to this wikia, so then they'd be taking Wikia's bandwidth, and not the bandwidth of an image hosting service, so we get to keep the images. While I'm doing that, however, you might want to test the skin on yourself. To do so, just copy everything in User:Elecbullet/monaco.css to User:Master Mold/monaco.css (just create it). This will make you, and only YOU, see the skin. :Okay, it's ready. You're already trying out the skin, do you see any problems with it? I sure hope not. If you do, though, feel free to tell me. :If you've found no problems with the wiki, just copy everything in User:Elecbullet/monaco.css to Mediawiki:monaco.css. - Elecbullet 17:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The theme isn't working The custom monaco skin isn't working. If you come to this wikia on a computer on which you are not logged in it looks just like the normal wikia. To make the custom theme the default one, see this page. Please set the skin for the wiki to "Custom". Right now the theme needs work anyway. I realized that I was basing my custom skin off of the Brick theme, whereas the actual theme the wiki was using was Sapphire. This created problems, but I've fixed them in my monaco.css You might have noticed some problems, hopefully, they're all fixed. Right now, I think you need to edit the Mediawiki:Monaco.css with the updated stuff I put in User:Elecbullet/monaco.css. Sorry for the extra work! - Elecbullet 18:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Liked my User page?User:Bling1907 Monaco fix Hey! Elecbullet here on a test account, gosh, sorry for taking so long (been very busy) but I fixed the links in the Monaco skin. Just copy everything in User:Ebtest/monaco.css onto the end of MediaWiki:Monaco.css (don't overwrite what's already there, just add it on) and it'll be fixed. If there's anything else needs fixing, let me know. Thanks. - Ebtest 05:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey there My name is Kingclyde, I am currently an admin over at The Vault (Fallout Series), and was wondering if you needed some help here. I can contribute to this wiki as much as I can, but if you want to expand to cover all of the different Wolfensteins I can deal with RtCW with my eyes closed. Let me know what you think. Also check out The Vault (http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki) and check out our various templates such as infoboxes etc. They may work out good over here as well. Thanks. --Kingclyde 08:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to jump in head first here in the next few days. Not sure if you had time to review my work at The Vault or not. Being able to have admin powers would be a help when I begin adding info and doing cleanup etc. Also a quick question, how do I go about creating categories? Thanks. --Kingclyde 09:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Format Hey there. I was thinking of asking Porter in the The Vault about some templates for infoboxes and what not. I was also thinking about how the article structure is there. Maybe we can apply the same stuff here, with minor modifications due to the game of course. What do you think? --Kingclyde 06:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! Yes, a little more balanced articles will be in place. Though. Wolf 3D and SoD articles are in decent condition. Mostly, the RtcW articles are chaotic.. Master Mold 09:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Article Deletion I see you are an admin so hopefully you'll see this. I believe the page "Xfire" should be deleted. All it says is "Xfire is a instant messenger program. If you want to download it google it or something. It's really useful. The best part about it is that u can open it up in-game without minimizing." Magma-Man 17:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Founder? hey Master Mold, just wanted to know, because I can't find it anywhere. Who is the founder of this wikia?I really need to get a signature (talk) 05:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I wrote a book about Wolfenstein 3D and I am looking for proofreaders. If you know anybody interested can you email me at fabien.sanglard@gmail.com ?